Urodziny
by WredAnn
Summary: LoLu, GaLevy Magnolia jak zawsze zachwycała piękną pogodą. Był to świetny powód do świętowania w Fairy Tail, ale nie jedyny. Tego dnia swoje urodziny obchodziła Lucy. Co jej przyjaciele przygotowali w tym wyjątkowym dniu?


Nie mam żadnych praw do świata i bohaterów „Fairy Tail". Wszystko, co się tutaj dzieje to tylko moja wyobraźnia.

Nastał kolejny dzień w królestwie Fiore. Magnolia tonęła w promieniach słońca, a pewien budynek w tym mieście tętnił życiem od wczesnych godzin porannych. Gildia Fairy Tail przygotowywała się do kolejnej imprezy, z których słynęli w całym kraju.

Jasnowłose Mirajane i Lisanna stroiły bar, a ich brat Elfman nosił ciężkie beczki z piwem i winem. Levy kierowała Trybem Cienia, którzy ustawiali stoły, a sama nakrywała je obrusami z podobizną dzisiejszej solenizantki.

- Levy-chan! - niebieskowłosa dziewczyna się odwróciła, a gdy zobaczyła, kto ją wołał, to na jej twarzy pojawił się szeroki uśmiech.

- Anata! Wróciłeś – Levy rzuciła się w ramiona mężczyzny, który stał w drzwiach gildii. Jego szerokie ramiona otworzyły się, by przyjąć swoją narzeczoną w ramiona, a pokryta stalowymi kolczykami twarz Żelaznego Smoczego Zabójcy zajaśniała. - Gajeel, nie wiedziałam, że tak szybko wrócisz z misji klasy S!

- Jak widać, poradziłem sobie. A co tutaj się będzie działo? - zapytał, rozglądając się po sali.

- Lucy-chan ma urodziny i robimy jej imprezę-niespodziankę. Ale nie mamy czasu, by rozmawiać. Może pomożesz Elfmanowi z winem? - zapytała. W tym czasie czarne oczy Gajeela zaświeciły.

- Mam lepszy pomysł! - wykrzyknął. - Zagram dla Lucy moją nową piosenkę!

- Nie, nie. Może to nie najlepszy pomysł – zaczęła szybko Levy. Wiedziała dokładnie jak kończą się występy jej ukochanego. - Mira-san już obiecała wystąpić. A potem ma zagrać Lira, Loki się już o wszystko zatroszczył.

- Skoro tak mówisz... To zagram po Lirze. Szubi dubi duuuu! - Levy pokręciła głową. Miała nadzieję, że uda jej się wcześniej wyciągnąć Smoczego Zabójcę z imprezy. Nie chciała tego robić swojej przyjaciółce.

- Ej Natsu, myślisz, że Lucy posmakuje ryba, którą dla niej złowiłem? - zapytał Happy, gdy razem z różowowłosym przyjacielem kierowali się do domu przyjaciółki. Exceedo popatrzył smętnie na małego karpia, przewiązanego czerwona wstążką, którego trzymał w swoich kocich łapkach. Jego skrzydła poruszały się rytmicznie.

- Na pewno się jej spodoba. Tak samo jak to, co ja mam dla niej – powiedział chłopak, nie patrząc nawet na przyjaciela. - Lucy będzie zachwycona, Happy.

- Właśnie Natsu, co ty dla niej masz? - zapytał latający kot.

- Nowy klucz! - powiedział, pokazując w słońcu złoty klucz.

- Ale przecież to jest klucz do bramy Lwa, klucz Lucy, którym przywołuje Lokiego – powiedział zaskoczony Happy.

- Wiem, ale ostatnio jej go zabrałem, by móc go dać na urodziny. Co lepszego może dostać mag Gwiezdnych Duchów niż klucz przywódcy zodiaku? - powiedział dumny Natsu, gdy stanęli przed domem, w którym Lucy wynajmowała swoje mieszkanie. - Happy! Zaśpiewajmy Lucy „Sto lat" przez okno! - wykrzyknął Ognisty Smoczy Zabójca.

- Ale z tej odległości nas nie usłyszy – powiedział Exceedo.

- Podleć ze mną do jej okna, na pewno wtedy usłyszy – Happy schował rybę do worka na plecach i chwycił swojego przyjaciela na kołnierz i uniósł się na wysokość drugiego piętra. Już chcieli zacząć śpiewać, gdy zaskoczenie ich sparaliżowało. Na łóżku, znajdującym się tuż za oknem, leżał Loki, a Lucy siedziała na nim okrakiem. Byli tak zaabsorbowani rozmową ze sobą, że nie usłyszeli głośnego odgłosu upadku dwóch ciał o kamienną uliczkę Magnolii.

- Natsu... - zaczął Happy. - Myślisz, że będą z tego dzieci? Bo oni się lllllubią!

- Tylko jak Loki się tutaj dostał? - zapytał chłopak, wyciągając z kieszeni klucz Lwa.

Lucy Heartfilia nigdy by nie uwierzyła, gdyby ktokolwiek powiedział, że kiedykolwiek zostanie obudzona przez łagodny śpiew jej gwiezdnego ducha. A jednak, Loki przeszedł za pomocą swojej energi przez bramę do ludzkiego świata, tylko by zaśpiewać jej „Sto lat". Jej reakcja była natychmiastowa – pokonać nieoczekiwanego gościa. A teraz leżał na jej łóżku, a ona siedziała na nim okrakiem, unieruchamiając jego ręce swoimi dłońmi.

- Co tu robisz? - zapytała patrząc na Lokiego. Nie mogła mu odmówić tego, że był przystojny. Pomarańczowe, trochę przydługawe włosy, które pogrążone były w nieładzie, ciemne oczy skryte za niebieskimi szkłami okularów. I ten uśmiech, który potrafi roztopić każde kobiece serce.

- Przyszedłem życzyć ci wszystkiego najlepszego Lucy-chan – powiedział, nie starał się wcale wyswobodzić z uścisku swojej pani. Nie chciał tego. Było mu dobrze tam, gdzie był. I ten widok...

- Ale w taki sposób? Tak wcześnie? Mogłeś równie dobrze przybyć wieczorem! - powiedziała wściekła Lucy. Chociaż w głębi serca cieszyła się na wizytę Lwa. Tęskniła za nim, ale ze względu na niedawne wydarzenia oddała jego klucz na przechowanie Natsu... Nie! Nie może o tym myśleć! A na pewno nie teraz, gdy Loki leżał w jej łóżku w przylegającej, zielonej koszulce i wytartych jeansach.

- Chciałem być pierwszym, który złoży Ci życzenia – odpowiedział miękko Loki z uśmiechem. - Tak jak powiedziałem ostatnio. Ko...

- Nie kończ! - przerwała mu Lucy, schodząc z niego. Dopiero teraz uświadomiła sobie, że jej pidżamą była tylko krótka koszulka i shorty. - Lepiej wracaj do Świata Gwiezdnych Duchów.

- Nie póki nie porozmawiamy – zaprotestował, wstając z łóżka i stając przed Lucy. Górował nad nią wzrostem.

- Nie mamy o czym rozmawiać – odpowiedziała dziewczyna, odwracając się i idąc w kierunku szafy. - A teraz gdybyś mógł wyjść, chciałabym się ubrać.

- Nie – w tym jednym słowie można było usłyszeć całą determinację Gwiezdnego Ducha. - Nie wyjdę stąd póki nie wyjaśnimy sobie wszystkich rzeczy.

- Co mamy sobie wyjaśniać? – Lucy się odwróciła, a w jej oczach widoczne były łzy. - Pokochałam cię. Zrobiłabym wszystko dla ciebie. Nawet przestałam cie wzywać do walki, być nie został zraniony, a ty jak się odpłaciłeś? Aries mi powiedziała o twojej randce z Librą. Wtedy, gdy naprawdę ciebie potrzebowałam, ty... zostawiłeś mnie – coraz więcej łez spływało po twarzy Lucy, kiedy mówiła dalej. - Ale poradziłam sobie bez ciebie wtedy, więc poradzę sobie sama też teraz. Już nie jesteś mi tutaj potrzebny!

- Ale ja... - zaczął Loki.

- Wyjdź stąd i nie psuj mi moich urodzin jeszcze bardziej. - Po chwili dziewczyna usłyszała trzask drzwi, a ona sama osunęła się po ścianie i zaniosła się szlochem.

Późnym wieczorem, gdy wszyscy magowie Fairy Tail obściskali Lucy oraz złożyli życzenia z okazji urodzin nadszedł czas występu Liry. Jednak na scenę wyszedł mężczyzna z opuszczoną głową, ubrany w czarny garnitur. Jego oczy były ukryte w cieniu stworzonym przez jego pomarańczowe włosy. Mag Gwiezdnych Duchów wiedziała kto to był. Nie wiedziała jednak co robi on na scenie. Cisza, która zapanowała w gildii. Loki podniósł swoją głowę, a w jego oku można było dostrzec błysk desperacji.

- Lucy, to dla Ciebie, tak jak wszystko, co mam – powiedział do mikrofonu, a za nim pojawiła się Lira, która zaczęła grać. Po sali rozniósł się głos mężczyzny.

_Yume, Donna toki demo Omotteiruyo  
Aenai hi mo Every Time I Feel  
Ah Atadakana te no hira  
Kurumareta heart and soul  
Hanarezu ni koko ni aru_

_Nanike nai yashashisa ni megariau tabi  
Subete wo dakishimetaku naru yo_

_Zawsze o tym myślę, nawet jeśli nie możemy się  
spotkać, zawsze czuję  
Że moje serce i dusza są objęte ciepłem dłoni  
twych rąk  
Gdzie jesteś, jeśli mnie nie zostawiłaś?  
_

_Kiedy przypadkiem spotkałem cię i ujrzałem twą  
zwykłą dobroć, chciałem cię objąć_

_I will Be As One kimi wo mamoritai  
Stay with me suki dayo  
Yes you will itoshii hito  
Afuredasu omoi kakusazu tsutaeru kara  
Tatta ichido deatta kiseki sa  
Hoshi tachi ga musubi kakayaku youni  
Amatsubu yagate umi ni sasagu youni  
Futari kasane aou LOVE  
Kimi ga subete_

_Hon no sukoshi no surechigai sae  
Never cry Kitto uchiakete  
Ah Kimi ga daita yume ya  
Yomikake no hon no tsuduki  
Kokoekite kikasete Say_

_Mada shiranu odakai wo atsumeru tabi ni  
Tsuyokunaru kizuna ga aru kara_

_Ima Be As One  
Shinjite mitai zutto kienai ai ga arukoto  
Nagareru jikan ni futari wo kizami aou  
Kuyamanai kono unmei wo  
Te to te awase kanjiau nukumori  
Mitsumeau tabi umaeru yasuragi  
Sore ga eien Only Shine Kizuitakara_

_Haru to Natsu to Aki Fuyu to  
Ikutsumo no egao wo chiribame  
Sekai de hitotsu no monogatari katarou itsuka_

_I will Be As One kimi wo mamoritai  
Stay with me Aishiteru  
Afuredasu omoi kakusazu tsutaeru kara_

_Ima Be As One  
Shinjite mitai zutto kienai ai ga arukoto  
Nagareru jikan ni futari wo kizami aou  
Kuyamanai kono unmei wo  
Te to te awase kanjiau nukumori  
Mitsumeau tabi umaeru yasuragi  
Sore ga eien Only Shine kizuitakara_*

Lucy nie oglądała się na innych, tylko skierowała się w stronę wyjścia z gildii. Tam wpadła na Natsu, który radośnie do niej krzyknął.

- Hej Lucy! Mam dla ciebie prezent! - powiedział i pokazał jej złoty klucz. Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego. W jej oczach pojawiły się łzy. - Nie podoba ci się? Ale przecież myślałem, że będziesz się cieszyć – powiedział Natsu.

- Przepraszam – powiedziała i wybiegła.

- Hej Lucy! Zapomniałaś o kluczu – krzyknął za nią Smoczy Zabójca.

- Ja go wezmę – odezwał się głos za Natsu.

- O Loki! Może wiesz, co się dzieje z Lucy? Bo ja jej nie rozumiem – powiedział zmartwiony chłopak. - Od czasu, gdy usłyszała, że spotykasz się z innym Gwiezdnym Duchem jest jakaś przybita.

- Co? Z resztą... Idę szukać Lucy-chan. Muszę z nią porozmawiać – powiedział Loki i wybiegł w ciemność.

- Cóż, a ja... Napaliłem się na imprezę! - krzyknął Natsu, gdy zapłonął ogniem i wbiegł w środek tłumu.

- Jak myślisz Plue, on kiedyś odpuści i przestanie mnie ranić? - ból w głosie Lucy był nie do zniesienia dla Lokiego.

- Nigdy nie chciałem ciebie zranić – odezwał się siadając obok Lucy. Pod ich stopami przepływała woda. Rzeka płynąca przez Magnolię leniwie płynęła kamiennymi kanałami, po których podróżowały barki i gondole.

- Dobre chęci to nie wszystko – powiedziała patrząc w gwiazdy.

- Lucy! Proszę, poświęć mi choć trochę swojej uwagi. Nie widzisz, że chcę porozmawiać? - głos mężczyzny się podniósł.

- A wiesz czego ja chcę? Chcę cofnąć czas. Chcę, by to, co wydarzyło się przed miesiącem nie było prawdą! - Lucy wstała i spojrzała z góry na Lokiego. - Chciałabym, byś przyszedł na moje wezwanie. - Młoda kobieta obtarła łzy i mówiła dalej. - Nie chciałam zobaczyć Aries. Nie chciałam słyszeć tego, co ona mi powiedziała. Jeszcze dzień wcześniej, ale pewnie to pamiętasz. Chociaż... Nie, jednak pewnie nie. Dzień wcześniej mówiłeś, że oddasz za mnie życie. A co się stało? Zostawiłeś mnie!

- Nie zostawiłem – Loki próbował się bronić, ale przed wściekłą Lucy nie było ucieczki.

- Nie! Najpierw cudem udało mi się uciec z Capricornem przed Zerefem, a wtedy gdy cie wezwałam usłyszałam, że jesteś u Libri. Czyli to nazywasz ochroną? Gdyby nie Capricon już byłabyś martwa! - krzyczała. Wzięła Plue na ręce i już chciała odejść, gdy powstrzymał ją głos Gwiezdnego Ducha.

- To ja powstrzymywałem Zerefa, gdy uciekałaś z Capricornem. Sam przeszedłem przez bramę, by cię chronić. Myślisz, że czemu nie dosięgnęła ciebie jego moc? Czemu udało się wam uciec? Bo przyjąłem na siebie całą siłę ataku. Dla ciebie... By cię chronić. - Lucy się odwróciła i zobaczyła Lokiego, który klęczał na bruku. - Nie rozumiesz, co czułem, gdy myślałem, że możesz w każdej chwili zginąć. Albo ja mogę zginąć nie widząc ciebie przed śmiercią...

- Ale... Ale... Czemu Aries powiedziała, że jesteś u Libri? - spytała zdezorientowana Lucy.

- Libra leczyła mnie. Uratowała mi życie, bym mógł dalej ciebie bronić. Ale ty mnie nie wezwałaś ani razu. - Jego głowa podniosła się i z determinacją spojrzał w oczy Lucy. - Pamiętaj jednak, że nigdy się nie poddam odnośnie ciebie. Zawsze będę walczył.

- Nie oczekuję niczego innego – powiedziała miękko Lucy. - A teraz... Możesz wstać z ulicy? No i może... Przytulisz mnie? - spytała tak cicho, że Loki myślał, że się przesłyszał, ale posłuchał prośby swojej pani.

- Od teraz zawsze ja będę przychodził tobie na pomoc Lucy-chan. Zawsze – powiedział, przyciskając ją do swojej piersi.

- A inne duchy? One też mnie ratują w niektórych sytuacjach – powiedziała. - Nie możesz im przecież tego zabronić. - Mężczyzna roześmiał się i spojrzał na swoją ukochaną.

-To zawsze byłem ja. To ja wyczuwałem niebezpieczeństwo, które ci groziło i wysyłałem któregoś z duchów. Albo przychodziłem sam. Zawsze będę cię chronił. Niezależnie od niczego – powiedział i pocałował ją miękko. Lucy poczuła, że wszystko w jej sercu wraca na swoje miejsce. Wiedziała, że kocha, a miłość ta jest odwzajemniona.

*Piosenka W-inds – Be As One

Polskie tłumaczenie:

_ZJEDNOCZĘ SIĘ, pragnę cię chronić  
Zostań przy mnie, kocham ciebie, właśnie ciebie,  
ukochana  
Wyrażę dla ciebie przepełniające mnie myśli, nie  
ukrywając niczego  
Tylko raz przyszło mi spotkać cud taki jak ty  
Zupełnie niczym gwiazdy, które świecą razem i  
jak krople deszczu, które wpadają do morza  
Złączmy się – miłość – jesteś dla mnie  
wszystkim  
_

_Nawet kiedy czasem mijamy się bez spotkania,  
nie płacz  
Jestem pewien, że otworzymy nasze serca  
Ach, przyjdę tutaj i będę słuchał o twych  
marzeniach i książce, którą czytasz, mów  
_

_Gromadząc takie małe rzeczy odnośnie siebie,  
których do tej pory nie znaliśmy, więzi między  
nami staną się silniejsze  
_

_Teraz ZJEDNOCZĘ SIĘ Pragnę wierzyć  
Że istnieje coś takiego jak wiecznie trwająca  
miłość  
Wyryjmy się w sobie nawzajem  
W przeznaczeniu, którego nie pożałujemy  
Złapmy się za ręce i poczujmy wzajemne ciepło,  
a także spokój płynący z naszych spojrzeń  
To wieczność błyszcząca, zdajemy sobie sprawę  
_

_Niezależnie czy to wiosna, lato, jesień czy zima,  
chcę złapać wiele twych uśmiechów  
I umieścić je w jakimś sklepie, a później o tym  
opowiedzieć  
_

_ZJEDNOCZĘ SIĘ, Pragnę cię chronić  
Zostań przy mnie, kocham ciebie...  
Wyrażę dla ciebie przepełniające mnie myśli, nie  
ukrywając niczego  
_

Teraz ZJEDNOCZĘ SIĘ Pragnę wierzyć  
Że istnieje coś takiego jak wiecznie trwająca  
miłość  
Wyryjmy się w sobie nawzajem  
W przeznaczeniu, którego nie pożałujemy


End file.
